


Frisk protection squad

by PercyIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Linda sucks, Multi, Mute Frisk, Sans and Chara fed up will yallz bull crap, eating disorder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Frisk doesn't have the best school life, but they got along fine. PTA Meeting were hell for Sans and Toriel. When Chara becomes corporal and tags along, WITH Flowey.Lets say..Linda's in for a hell of a special bad time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+world).



Chara hums as Sans drives down the street, patting the seat to annoy him. With Frisk, it was different. Frisk was stimming. Chara was purposely annoying him by humming Megalovania. "kid, there wasn't even a genocide run. how do you know that song?" Chara laughed. "It's technically my theme. I have a right to hum whatever I want."

They pull into the parking lot of Frisk's school, and step out of the car. "no killing, no attacking, and try not to do your creepy face when you get pissed." Chara rolled her eyes. "You know im a Pacifist...sorta. Just cause im rude doesn't make me insane." Sans was already walking into the school. "oh yeah, kid. DONT EAT THE LEMON SQUARES." 

~~Meeting~~

Chara saw why Sans warned her about the killing. She wondered if killing an entire room would make her a serial killer. All except for a few of the kids are total IDIOTS. Well, the idot thing came from Flowey, whom she was hiding in her satchel. But there was one who's the absolute worse.

Helen. Hell-en more accurately. She had a curvy figure and long brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

That wasn't the problem. She went on and on about proper child discipline, and apparently most of the school didn't fall into her category. 

"Point 4, We should have all children speak with their voices." Helen mused. Sans made a noise similar to a growl and stood up. "helen. does it occur to you there are MUTE children here?" Helen huffed, rolling her eyes. "Sit down, monster. You and your kind probably don't understand." Helen bent down, speaking to him the way you would a child. "Humans have voices, human speak!" This earned a laugh from some of the parents.

"sorry,helen, i couldn't hear you, two distracted from your shrek- ass smelling breath." Sans spat, his cheeks turning blue with anger. Helen stood straight up. "Whatever, anyway, raise your hand if you agree." No one raised their hand. They stared at her with fear. "What?" Helen turned around, and gasped when she saw Chara behind her with Flowey on her shoulder. Chara's eyes were glowing red, and Flowey was doing his creepy face.

"Repeat what you just said to Sans, Helen." Chara said sweetly. "I-i ah, um" Helen sputtered, shaking in fear. Sans couldn't believe it. Was Chara..defending him? "Right, you can't, because you know you'll get your hair extensions ripped out of your bald head. Now shut up and dismiss the meeting. I have a feeling your kid is sick from eating those rocks of yours." Flowey chimed in, gesturing to Thomas, who was sitting by the refreshment table and looking sick. "D-da-di-" Sans interrupted Helen. "dismissed." Parents flooded out of the room like kids leaving for summer break, except for a few who stayed to socialize and clean up.

Chara laughed as they went over to the refreshment stand. "Look, Sans, Hell-en took all her rock squares with her." Sans followed Chara's gaze, and sure enough, the lemon squares were gone. Sans laughed, too, and they both ate what was left over of the non-shit snacks. Sans hears a taunting voice from behind him. "Oh look, the fat skeleton and his underage demon girlfriend." Linda's voice rang out. 'I swear, these parents act like teenage drama actors.' Sans thought, turning around. 

"okay, first, that is disgusting. Second-" Chara interrupted him. "Remember to emphasize that that is disgusting." "second, i am very happily in a relationship with Chara's MOTHER. third, dont you people have anything better to do?"


	2. New teacher, new friend, new help roasting Helen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a new teacher, makes a friend, and three new people are added to the PTA.

Frisk rode to school with Mettaton today, happily playing with a small fuzzy ball he gave to them. Mettaton had recently got a job as a drama teacher at Frisk's school, so he'd probably be driving them there for a while.

They pulled up to the school, parking MTT's hot pink limousine in the teachers lot. Then Mettaton and Frisk walked to Frisk's first class, the robot making snippy comments about how dirty the floor was which made Frisk giggle. MTT finally dropped Frisk off at Math class, giving them a kiss on the forehead before walking away."See you in drama class, darling!~"

Frisk sat in their usual seat, still playing with the fuzz ball. Then, someone walked in. It appeared to be a human-monster hybrid and female. They/he/she/it had tan skin and red hair, with glittering brown eyes and freckles sprinkled under them. She had ginger cat ears and whiskers. She also appeared to have claws and had razor sharp teeth. "Hello, Class! I am Mrs. Ashephodi, but that might be a bit complicated for yoi to say so just call me Mrs. Mira!" She smiles warmly at the class. "I am your new math teacher, it is nice to meet you all."

"Lets play a game, shall we? Since I am new here, I would like to learn about all of you. When I point to you, Please stand, tell me your name and three things about yourself." Mrs. Mira pointed at Thomas, Helen's son. He stood up quickly. "My names Thomas, My mom is the best, School sucks, and im the bestsest boy in this ugly place." 

Mrs. Mira pulled her lips into a tight smile. "Wonderful. And you?" She pointed to Monster Kid, and they stood up. "Im Hunter, but everyone calls me Monster Kid, or MK. Im nonbinary, and my favorite color is yellow! I also like Undyne." Mrs.Mira nods. "You?" She points to Amandi, Linda's daughter. 

"Im Amandi, I love pink, I like watching Disney movies, and hate mud." Mrs. Mira went through the whole class and finally came to Frisk. *Im Frisk.* They sign. *I'm the Ambassador of monsters, Nonbinary, and i like butterscotch-cinnamon pie.* Mira's eyes glow softly, like a cats when its eyes catch the light.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. Now I'd like you to meet someone. Come on out, My little blossom." A small person stepped out from behind her. A little girl with dark skin the color of a cherry blossom tree 's bark, and curly black hair that hung to her shoulders and faded to a pinkish white. "Introduce yourself." The girl looked up, her grey eyes scanning the classroom. "Hello. I am Ivalina 'Cherry Tree' Ashephodi."

Her voice was surprisingly steady for her shy body language. "My favorite color is pale blue..or maybe pale lavender. No. White. I love my moms, and...hmm. Oh!" The girl lifts up one of her pants leg to reveal a metallic leg, and then turns around to show off a black cat tail. "My legs and my tail."

"Good job, dear. Frisk, Would you mind if Ivalina sat next to you?" Frisk nods, and Ivalina sits by them. Mrs. Mira smiles, and then turns to face the chalkboard. "Okay, now that we all know each other, lets start with the lesson."

-☆~☆~●●●●~☆~☆-Lunch

 

Frisk sat at the lunchtable with MK, as usual. They laughed and chat, MK making a few comments about how terrible the lunch was. Then out of the corner of their eye, Frisk saw Ivalina looking around the lunchroom. They tapped MK. *Hey, see if she wants to sit with us.* Hunter/MK nodded. "HEY!! IVA...IVALINA! COME SIT WITH US!!!" Ivalina seemed somewhat startled, but walked over to them.

"Hello!" She said, her gray eyes still looking around the room curiously. *Hiya! I really like your hair.*

Ivalina smiles.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆PTA meeting

"Dear god, there's more of them." Helen mutters, watching Mira walk in and sit down. A robotic woman came in after her, sitting next to Mira and giving Helen a look, then whispering something to Mira that made Mira laugh hysterically.

Sans came in shortly after, and a few more parents came in before Mettaton enters the room dramatically, pink glitter coming seemingly from nowhere. "Hello, Darlings!~♡" All of the monster parents and teachers gasped, along with a few of the human parents and teachers who were familiar with his show.

Helen ignored this. "Okay, now, first matter of buisness, new students. There have been quite a few students, but I think that we shouldn't accept anymore monster students."

Angry muttering swept through the room. "And why is that?" Mira asked. "Because they are dangerous. They use their magic violently. Just the other day, a monster attacked an innocent student just for accidentally bumping into him!" Undyne stepped off from against the wall, clearing her throat. She was at every PTA Meeting, even when no one notices her.

"First of all, the student you are talking about has a name. Hunter, or 'Monster Kid', had a perfectly good reason. I am the school's police officer, I moniter the playgrounds, Hellen," Undyne made her name sound like a curse word. "And the human child purposely tripped Hunter, who is already off balance, not having arms."

Helen huffed. "Fine. And now, lunches. We should have the entire menu be fat free, gluten free, and sugar free, and remove the monster fo-"

"Stop." Mira held up her hand. "Judging by your figure, you probably only eat food without these properties. Bit these are CHILDREN. They need real food to grow. There already is a special menu for diabetics and other menus for things of the same ilk. Don't make children suffer worse than they already do."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was visibly embarrassed, her cheeks turning red. "That's probably the reason your kid is so fat."

Wrong move. Mira's entire face was red, her claws seemed to extend and her whiskers were pointing straight. "EXCUSE ME, MY DAUGHTER IS UNDERWEIGHT!! SHE REFUSES TO EAT BECAUSR OF DUMBASSES LIKE YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS TO BE WHAT SHE GROWS UP?" The robotic woman next to her stands up. "Dear, calm down, she isn't worth ge-" "A MODEL. SHE'S ALREADY SO BEAUTIFUL BUT BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHE THINKS SHE ISNT. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT??!?!" Mira stepped close enough so that Helen could feel her every breath, hear her heartbeat. "If I didn't work here, I'd have fun tearing you limb from limb."

Helen was shook, stepping back. Smiling warmly, Mira's face returned to it's proper tan color. "I am very sorry if i have scared you, Helen. You see, I just get so upset when hypocrites talk." Mira then turns around. "I think we can all agree that this meeting is dissmissed. Starlight, we should go and pick up Ivalina." The robotic woman, Starlight, looked at Mira with a mix of suprise and amusement. The two women then walk out of the room.

Mettaton looks around the room of gaping parents and teachers and breaks the silence. "I wonder if i could get that woman to drop by drama class tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friendos  
> I swear that i will incorporate 'Fight Me, Helen.' In this story before it ends.  
> I swear, if i dont, you have permission to spam me at @connies-offical-twitter-acc on tumblr.  
> Also, you probably noticed only Mira has things misspelled in her speech  
> I did this on purpose  
> Ill explain if you ask in the comments


	3. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school has a student/parent picnic before spring break, Helen is a stereotypical jerk, and we learn a bit more about the Ashephodi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Implied abuse, and implied cutting.

Ivalina blinked, her eyes still adjusting to the light. Star-mom was standing infront of Ivalina's window, smiling. "Wakey, Wakey, Cherry Blossom! Time for school."

Ivalina groaned and pulled the cover back over her head.

Starlight laughed. "It's the day of the picnic, dearie! Your cousin Wisteria will be there!"

Ivalina popped up quickly, running into her closet. She put on light blue overalls with a white shirt and sandals. She quickly put on the bracelet Wisteria had given her, and put her hair into a ponytail. She put on a cat-ear headband, applied chapstick, and pulled on her white and blue Jordans.

"Im ready!!" She called out, grabbing a poptart and jumping into the car. She had her toothbrush, toothpaste, and a cup of water with her. "Hurry up, Cat-Mom and Star-Mom!!" 

Mira and Starlight laugh warmly. Wisteria and Ivalina were best friends.

\--------------Wisteria's car.

Wisteria looked boredly out the window, twirling her 'Galaxy' locks. Her parents had named her after a Heirloom Wisteria. ( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d1/03/bc/d103bc5d0ec43c6fb2be2f80c16ff182.jpg )

A bit like Ivalina's parents nicknamed her 'Cherry Blossom.'

Wisteria wished her parents were as loving as Ivalina's.

\-----------------The Picnic 

Frisk disliked many things about their school, but the picnic was definitely not one of those things. The picnic reminded Frisk of a big family reunion, but with more strangers than usual. As they sat on their family's blanket, they watched a sliver McLaren P1 LM drive up to the school's parking lot. Ivalina climbed out.

Frisk smiled, excited. *Mom, can I go talk to my friend?* They pointed to Ivalina and her family, who were taking a blanket and some baskets out of their car. "Mm.. I think it'd be best if you waited until they left the parking lot, my child." Frisk nodded. Until then, they'd just talk to MK.

-Mabye 5 or 6 minutes later.-

Ivalina and her family entered the field where the school picnic was. "Where do you think we should sit, Cherry Blossom?" Mira asked her. "Let's sit there!" She pointed to a empty spot between Helen's family and Frisk's family.

"This is gonna be a looonngg day." Starlight groaned.

But they headed over anyway, and started to spread their blanket over the empty space of grass. Helen gave them a death glare, but Frisk came over and started to help them, as did Toriel. *Hi I-v-a-l-i-n-a!* Frisk signed, smiling.

Ivaline waved back. "Hi Frisk, this is Cat-Mom," Mira gave a wave. ",And this is Star-Mom!" Starlight gave a overly dramatic bow. Frisk giggles. *This is my mom, T-o-r-i-e-l!* Toriel smiled. "Greetings! It is very nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, Queen Toriel." Toriel frowned slightly. "Please do not call me that." 

"Oh, okay."

Things were silent for a second. Just long enough to make everyone uncomfortable.

*Hey, Ivalina, wanna go play with MK?*  
"Sure!"

\---------------☆

"Okay, Ivalinea- ""Ivalina." "Ivalina, truth or dare?"

This required great thought for a 10 year old. She stared into the heavens, pondering this unforeseen question.  
"Dare!"  
*Oh, bad choice!*  
MK made the face of someone going to get their friend in trouble.  
"I dare you to.. hug Helen!"  
"Oh," Ivalina smiled. "Hugs aren't so bad!"  
Frisk and MK looked at Each other as Ivalina walked over to Helen.  
*Hunter, I don't think she knows about Helen.*  
".....crap."

Ivalina, meanwhile, was hugging Helen. Who was screaming loudly.  
"HELP! POLICE! IM BEING ATTACKED BY A LITTLE BOY!"

Starlight was already holding Ivalina. "My daughter is not a boy."  
"Excuse me, sir, but your son is obviously a boy. He's wearing overalls."  
Starlight already had walked away, rolling her eyes.  
"Let me guess, her again?" Mira asked. "Yep."

"Mom, can you put me down?" Ivalina looked up at Starlight.

"IVVVVVVVAAAAAAAA!!!"  
Ivalina was knocked down by a wild Wisteria. Wisteria went to the same school as Ivalina, but Wisteria was in 8th grade. Wisteria picked Ivalina up, twirling her around. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER, punk!"

Ivalina laughed. "And who's fault is that? You never ask to come over!"

Wisteria's mom and dad walked over. Wisteria's dad was a tree nymph, and a rare one. Male nyphms arent common. Her mother was human. Wisteria's dad had white skin, and sandy blond hair with green eyes. Her mother was Caucasian, with waist long blond hair and green eyes. Wisteria's younger sister had blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Hello, sister." Brandon (Wisteria's father) said to Mira. "Oh. Hello, Brandon! It's been quite a long time, huh?" 

Starlight and Audrey (Wisteria's mom) gave each other a death glare.

Tabebuia (wisteria's sister) had run off to play with the secondgraders.

Frisk and Hunter had come over. "Ivalina! You never came b- oh, Hello!!"

Wisteria set down Ivalina. "Oh, are these your friends?"  
Ivalina nodded. "Wisteria, this is Frisk and Hunter. Frisk, Hunter, this is Wisteria!"

"Awesome!" Hunter laughed. *Hello, W-I-S-T-R-E-A!* Frisk signed.

Wisteria squinted at Frisk for a second. "Oh! You're mute. My name's spelt W-i-s-t-e-r-i-a, kid."

*That's a nice name.*

Wisteria smiled, then almost fell over from Ivalina jumping onto her back, with Hunter on HER back. 

"I feel so tall now!!" Hunter yelled.

Wisteria grunted. "You guys are hea- oof!"

Frisk had climbed up ontop of Hunter.

Wisteria rolled her eyes, and then got a mischevious grin. "Hold on!"

Wisteria ran around the field, the children on her back squealing happily. Frisk held up their arms.. then fell.

Wisteria felt the weight lessen, and grabbed Frisk with Purple Magic. Blue Magic was also surrounding them.

Sans looked at the children with the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "well, looks like you guys are having a skele-ton of fun. i think you guys should be a little bit more careful though."

Wisteria nodded, kneeling down so Ivalina and Hunter could get off of her back. "Sorry about that Mr...?"

"Aster. but call me Sans." Sans released his blue magic hold on Frisk. "you made some new friends, eh pal?"

Frisk smiled, nodding. *This is I-v-a-l-i-n-a and Wisteria!*

"nice to meet'cha. anyway, Toriel's callin ya, Frisk. It's about to rain."  
Frisk waved goodbye to their new friends, and gave Ivalina and Wisteria a piece of paper. Then they walked back to Toriel with Sans.

\----------☆

Wisteria sat in her room, petting her cat as she stared at the glow in the dark stickers. She held a small towel in one hand, and a knife in the other hand. She set down the knife, and picked up the paper Frisk handed to her.

'Call me, My birthdays soon and I want you to come! c:' They had written.

Wisteria put the knife and towel under her bed.

Nah, not today. She was in a pretty good mood today.

She pulled the cover over her chest and hugged her cat the best he would allow her.

Not today.

She let her cat's rhythm of purrs be her lullaby as she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooopppp


	4. In which Chara almost kills Helen's daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Toriel decided it'd be a good idea to enroll Chara in Frisk's school.  
> Linda doesn't approve.  
> (No one cares tho.)

Chara yawned, stretching as she woke up. She kicked off her blanket and headed downstairs. Frisk was already down there, sitting on the couch watching SpongeBill RoundPants.

*Hiya C-h-a-r-a.* Frisk gave Chara a devilish smile. Chara raises an eyebrow at them before heading into the kitchen, where Sans and Toriel were talking.

Frisk muted the TV, waiting for what would happen next.

A scream that sounded like the devil theirself had been birthed from the firey pits of hell rang out throught the Dreemurr household.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Chara screamed.  
Toriel huffed. "My child, calm down. We simply enrolled you in school."  
"BUT I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HELEN CALLING ME MALE AND TEACHERS TELLING ME SHI-" "language, kiddo" "STUFF I ALREADY KNOW AND THE STUPID LUNCHES AND D I R T Y F L O O R S."

"You'll be fine. Now go get dressed."

Chara groaned, heading back upstairs, pondering whether to 'fall' down the stairs.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Hellen finished writing out the day's agenda on the chalkboard, washing her hands. She reapplied her makeup, and dusted off her clothes.

Amandi walked in first, followed by Thomas and Ivalina. MK skipped in, the Frisk followed happily. But one child who came in wiped the smile off Helen's face.

Chara gave Helen a look as she sat down next to Frisk, Helen sending a glare back, but her smile was as fake and sugary as ever. 

"We seem to have a new student, Class. Why don't you introduce yourselves to him?"

Amandi stood up. "Im Amandi, and you better not mess with me, girlfriend. Ill tear your hair out."

Helen let this slide. Chara had no intention of forgetting this girl.

Thomas stood. "I'm Thomas."

Ivalina stood, smiling. "Im Ivalina! You can call me Cherry Blossom!"

MK stood up. "You already know me!"  
They fell over as they sat back down.

A latino girl stood up. "My name is Maria, It's nice to meet you!"

A asian girl with pastel blue hair simply waved at Chara.

"Okay!" Helen clasped her hands together. "My name is Mrs. Jackson! Let's start the lesson, now!"

\---**-**---Where stuff goes down and Chara gets suspended.---**-**---

Frisk was sitting with Chara, Ivalina, MK, and Emili (The asian girl). They laughed, poking fun at each other and the school.

Something hit Emili in the back if the head. She ignored it. Something else it her again, and this time it was liquid and hot. It splashed all over her hair and back, and she gasped, hopping up.

Everyone in the lunchroom weny quiet.

Naturally, as in all middle schools, there were no teachers in sight.

Everyone at Emili's table eyes shifted to Amandi, who's arm was outstretched. Amandi smirked.

Emili turned around to face Amandi. " Anata wa watashi no kami ni sūpu o nageta!*" Emili yelled, panicking.

Amandi squinted, iminating Emili's Japanese. "ANANA WE KARMI NO SOUP UH NUGETA"

Thats when Emili punched Amandi in the face. Amandi kicked her in the stomach, and Emili threw her onto the floor. Amandi kicked Emili over the table, and she hit her head and went unconscious.

Chara tackled Amandi, sitting on her chest and punching her in the face. Amandi started crying, and Frisk ran over and tried to pull Chara off of her.

"CHARA DREEMURR!"  
Everyone froze.

Mr. Maureen, the principal, stood in the doorway of the lunchroom. "Chara, Amandi, come with me."

Chara flashed Amandi, who was bleeding, a smile, letting a bit of goop fall from her face.

Amandi shuddered, following Mr. Maureen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh, come on, she deserved it!"

Toriel looked sternly at Chara through the car's mirror. "While i don't doubt that, I am extremely disappointed in you, Chara. What could she have done that required THAT level of violence?"

"Bullying, throwing hot tomato soup in someone's hair, mocking the Japanese lauguage, mocking the ways most Asians eyes are small, violence, and knocking a student unconscious."

Toriel was taken aback by this. "You are not lying, are you, my child?"

"Im not lying, I swear!"

"..Very well. I'm taking the weekend off your amount of time grounded."

"Just the weekend?!"

"One day."

"Fine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "You threw soup in my hair!"


	5. Happy 4th of July.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th of July activities, Barbecuing, and loud noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me2 :Hey! I think we should update!  
> Me1: .........or..you could...not?  
> Me : *Strokes chin*  
> Me2: You can make the story go forward! The possibilities are endless!!  
> Me1: Or...look at better writings...and...crawl into a hole?  
> Me : Hmmm.  
> Me2: Make someone happy by letting them read your story!  
> Me1 : Your writing...is bad..and so are you.  
> Me: HMM.  
> Me 3: Just write the frickin chapter jfc.  
> Me : 'Kay.

Twilight is shining through the windows, illuminating the silvery dust floating through the air. The yellow hall goes black and white, the only thing with color your opponents eye.

Sans. Enemy. Sans. Friend. Sans. Enemy. Sans. Friend.

 

Sans.

 

In your way. You attack, he attacks. Not strong enough. Pathetic. Sans 1 df, and you can't even hit him?

 

Sans looks at you, with a smile thats not a smile.

"wake up. it's just a bad dream."

-

Chara and Frisk both popped straight up, gasping for air. Sans was standing between their beds, looking at them with an equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "uh. you guys seemed to have had a bad time. imma head downstairs, but, uh, Toriel wanted me to tell you guys to get ready for the FOJ party..seeya."

When Sans left their room, Chara and Frisk looked at each other. " Judgement hall?"  
Frisk nodded.  
"But there wasn't even a Genocide run!"  
*Dreams don't usually make sense.*  
"Huh...I guess we should get ready."  
Frisk walked to their closet, while Chara walked to hers.  
Frisk put on a shirt decorated to look like an american flag and pale blue jeans with some white gym shoes. Chara wore a blue bow in her hair, along with pants decorated to look like the flag, a pale blue t-shirt, and sandals.

*We look like opposites.* Frisk giggled.  
"That's why I picked this outfit, Frisk. C'mon, we slept in."  
-  
Ivalina and Wisteria were having an arm wrestling competition in the back of Ivalina's parent's car. Wisteria was winning, with a score of 27 to 2, but Ivalina was Determined to win again.

Her Determination wasn't worth much when Wisteria slammed her hand to the seat once again.

"You and Undyne would get along so well."

"Undyne used to lead the Royal Guard, right?"

"Mhm. Now she's the school police officer."

"I wonder why I never noticed her."

Starlight laughed at the kids antics, parking the car infront of the Dreemurr-Aster household. They stepped out, Mira holding a basket and Starlight taking a bundle of fireworks out of the trunk.

Wisteria and Ivalina, hand in hand, skipped to the backyard, where Humans and Monsters were doing normal Fourth Of July things. Eating hamburgers and talking and chasing each other around with waterballoons. They spotted Wisteria's parents, and wondered how Toriel and Sans knew them. Wisteria waved at her mom, who mouthed 'come here.'

"Hello, mother."  
"Wisteria, what are you wearing? I told you to pack a sundress, not a farmer's attire."  
"It is only a shirt and jeans mother."  
"Well, I suppose it makes you look less fat. Go over there with your cousin."

Wisteria was already speedwalking back to Ivalina.  
"What was that about, Wisteria?"  
"Nothin'." Wisteria shrugged, smiling. "Let's go find Frisk."

-

Frisk ran from Chara, who was chasing them with a waterballoon. She was gaining on them, and they were running for dear life because she'd made sure the water was FREEZING. They kept running, turning a corner, and got hit in the chest and back with two waterballoons.

They shook water out of their face, looking up at Wisteria. *You betrayed me!* They turned around to face Chara. *And that was cooooooooold.* They held the 'o', an expression with a cross of a smile and a frown.

"Well, then, don't look up, Frisk." Wisteria said, smirking.

Frisk looked up, and gasped.

But Ivalina threw the two waterballons at Chara and Wisteria instead.

Cue loud screeching that Linda would be proud of.

-

BOOM. Spark. Crackle.  
BOOM BOOM BOOOM SPARK. Fizzle.  
PEEEWWW. PEEWW PEWW PEEEWW.  
Silence.  
...  
The group of barbecue goers looked up at the sky, dissapointed. Was it over already?   
Chara huffed. "That was only a min-"

BOOOM  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM   
PEWWE  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM   
PEW  
Crackle, Crackle, Fizz, Silence.

BOOM.  
A car alarm goes off.  
Crackle.

The cheering was almost as loud as the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
